For You I Will
by Ashei
Summary: Cute little themed drabbles and or oneshots centered around our favorite yoai couple, Sasuke and Naruto. Chapter 5 up, "Protect Him" Rated T for language. SasuNaru.
1. Tell Him He Is Beautiful

**When He Looks His Worst, Tell Him He's Beautiful.**

Sasuke immediately knew something was wrong when he stepped inside his house. First of all it, it's too quiet. It was never quiet in the Uchiha household, especially since he had an overly hyperactive blond as a housemate and a lover.

Secondly, there was that horrible smell. Sasuke's nose scrunched up in disgust. It smelled of burnt food. The kind of smell that would just sit in your kitchen until you removed it by force.

"Kitchen," The raven said coolly. "This has something to do with Naruto." Sasuke said with a sigh. "What has that dobe done now?" Sasuke quickly took off his shoes and placed them neatly next to the doorway. He took note of the dirty shoes tossed randomly in the corner and rolled his eyes.

Walking down the hall toward the kitchen, Sasuke then went in search of Naruto, hoping that maybe he was the connection to the source of what caused this hideous odor.

Sasuke knew he was right when he reached the kitchen, for the odor was the strongest there. He braced himself of was what to come. He quietly stepped into the kitchen and was in shock. The kitchen was a mess! Pots and Pans everywhere filled with only God knows what. Some pots looked like there was some sort of used-to-be-edible food permanently caked on. A milk carton was tipped over on the table. Egg shells lay broken at his feet. Chocolate was smeared across the floor, among many other ingredients Sasuke didn't feel like identifying.

In the middle of the destroyed kitchen, Naruto sat on the floor with a big disfigured, shapeless blob. The blond was trying his best to apply icing to the blob, which Sasuke could now safely identify as a cake. He wore one of Sasuke's shirts; it was too big because it hung off the blonde's shoulder showing off his perfectly tanned skin. On top of the shirt, he had on an apron that was smeared with ingredients, probably from Naruto wiping his hands on after a failed attempt at not being clumsy. Loose pajama pants hung on his hips nicely, showing a little bit of hip.

Sasuke watched Naruto for a couple of minutes. He stared at the expression the blond wore on his face; it was absolutely adorable. Naruto held his face in pure concentration. His eyebrows pulled together and his eyes slightly squinted with that plump lip pinned between his teeth. His hair ruffled and spiked in every direction like he had the time of his life last night.

Sasuke snapped out of his daydreams of what he could be doing to Naruto when he heard the said blond sigh in what he thinks was relief. He looked up and saw the blonde's eyes light up with joy.

"Yes! Naruto rejoiced. I finally finished. It doesn't look so bad." The blonde's voice held doubt. "Now to clean up this mess before Sasuke sees."

"Too late." Sasuke decided to make himself known.

Naruto looked up to see his lover, whose arms are crossed over his chest and leaning against the door post. And not to mention that very annoyed look that was on his face. Naruto's eyes grew wide with shock.

"Aww, Sasuke!" Naruto whined. "You ruined the surprise!" He then proceeded to fold his arms over his chest and pout. The raven decided to ignore the pout...for now.

"Surprise?" Sasuke began. "Dobe, you call destroying my kitchen a surprise? What is wrong with you?!" Sasuke's voice started to rise along side with his temper.

"Nothing is wrong with me." Naruto explained calmly. "I just wanted to do something special for you..." Naruto put his head down and let his hair fall in front of his face. Sasuke's annoyance quickly melted away as he walked toward the blond, carefully taking in his surroundings, the Uchiha sat down in front of his lover. He used his thumb to lift Naruto's head up and looked at him in those beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said sweetly. "Would you like for me to go outside for a few minutes so you can prepare my 'surprise'?"

"Why would you that? It won't be the same!" Naruto complained.

"Why do I even bother?" Sasuke said while rolling his eyes.

"Surprise!" Naruto cheered, completely ignoring Sasuke's annoyance. "I made you a cake! It's chocolate," Naruto said while smiling a brilliant smile.

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto, you know I don't like sweets." He didn't know how many times he would have to tell the blond. He could have sworn it went in through one ear and out the other. Or maybe he just refused to believe it. You would think that after countless times of the blond man trying to get Sasuke to eat candy, he would get it. But no, he doesn't, he just tries again and again. Maybe that's a reason why he loves Naruto so much. The younger man held so much determination and never really took no for an answer.

"Duh," Naruto said. "And since the almighty Uchiha hates anything sweet, I decided to go with nasty, depressing dark chocolate, that should surely please your tasting needs," Naruto gave him a smile. "Taste" Naruto encouraged while holding some icing on his finger offering it Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke refused not missing a beat.

"Please?" Naruto pleaded while using, 'that voice' "I worked so hard all day and the least you can do is put your Uchiha pride away taste your cake."

"Its not my Uchiha pride, it has nothing to do with it. It's just that...mhf." Sasuke was rudely interrupted when a chocolate covered finger forced its way in between Sasuke's lips. How dare Naruto force feed him like that, what the hell is he thinking...its actually kind of good! Not good delicious! How could that black blob of...whatever the hell that is taste this good?

"Do you like it?" Naruto said with big hopeful eyes. He had worked on this all day, and he hoped his hard work paid off.

"Its...ok." Sasuke said with a smirk. It was fun teasing Naruto. The said blond looked slightly disappointed. Sasuke then brought his finger out and dug it in the chocolate 'cake' then smeared it on his lovers face.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed. The blond grabbed a handful of cake then pushed it on the Uchiha's nose. Sasuke was stunned. Naruto couldn't hold it any longer and giggled like crazy. The infamous Uchiha smirk made its way to its owner's face. Let the battle begin.

Naruto's giggles were silenced when cake was thrown at his face. The cake slowly fell from his face leaving a messy trail behind. A smile formed on those plump lips. Sasuke's eyes grew wide when he saw what Naruto was about to do.

"No, no, Naruto stop!" Sasuke demanded. But his pleas fell upon deaf ears as Naruto mashed thick, moist, chocolate cake into Sasuke's hair. That's it!

Naruto's smile fell off his face as he was tackled to the ground, but then came back as he felt skilled fingers attack his sides. Laughter filled the once quiet Uchiha Manor.

"St-stop, 'Suke!" Naruto pleaded. "Ple-please!! I-I can't br-breathe!" The blond was rolling around trying to get out of the raven's grip. His arms were held above his head with one hand by the Uchiha's strong grip. The raven stopped tickling his prized possession. He could never have this much fun with anybody-anybody but him. Sasuke then noticed a trial of chocolate that made its way down Naruto's neck. Without hesitation, he lowered his head to lick it away.

Naruto immediately stopped laughing upon feeling the warmth on his neck. "Sasuke...?'

"Yes Love." Sasuke said in a loving voice. The raven then started a path up Naruto's neck. Placing kisses and licks here and there, he finally reached his destination.

Lifting his head to look at Naruto, he was pleased to see the blonde's eyes half lidded with his lips slightly parted and a faint blush that tainted his cheeks. Sasuke's hands gripped Naruto's wrists and slowly lifted them up and around his neck all while keeping eye contact. Still keeping contact, Sasuke lowered his head to place a soft, gentle kiss on his lover's lips. What started out as a simple kiss slowly transformed into a full blown make out fest. Hands were roaming all over. Breathing became out in harsh pants. When they finally pulled apart after what seemed like hours, they stared at each other, neither dared to be the first break eye contact.

Naruto was the first to break the ice. He put his hands on Sasuke's chest to push him up and off of his smaller frame. Sasuke, getting the hint, sat up and brought Naruto with him, sitting him in his lap facing him. Sasuke brought the other male closer to him and then wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence. "Did you fall asleep?"

"No." Sasuke replied

"Can I get up?" The blond asked. "I need to go get cleaned up. I must look horrible."

For the first time after their little session, Sasuke fully looked at Naruto. The blond had chocolate all over his face, some matted in his still somehow spiky hair. His clothes looked even filthier than when Sasuke first took site of him when he walked through the house. Even with all the chocolate covering his face, you could still see the blush that laced his face. His deep blue eyes shown brightly.

"Nonsense, you look beautiful." Sasuke said while kissing Naruto's forehead. If possible, the blush that was on Naruto's face grew brighter. Never had Sasuke called him that. A cute smile made its way to Naruto's face.

"Hey Sasuke?" The younger male asked.

"Yes, my love?" Sasuke whispered in his ear.

"Happy Birthday." Naruto said in the save tone the Uchiha gave him just a second before.

"Thank you Naruto." Sasuke said. After a moment, "Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you wear my shirt when you know you can't cook?"

"Because I didn't want mine to get dirty, duh."

Ok, I know this is uber long, but I got carried away. lol

Thank you Faydora, you're an awesome-mo Beta!


	2. Tell Him You Love Him

**When he starts cursing at you, Kiss him and tell him you love him. **

Naruto and Sasuke stood a couple of feet from each other, both with glares  
plastered on their faces. Who would have thought that Naruto Uzumaki's glare  
could match up to the almighty "Uchiha Glare?"

Sasuke was about to open his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by  
Naruto. "Bastard," the blonde said sharply."Whatever."

"Naruto, don't start." Sasuke hissed.

"I start whatever the hell I want to start. You're not the boss of me,"  
Naruto said while pointing a finger at him.

"Naruto, stop this nonsense this instant!"

"Stupid ass duck butt." Naruto said with his arms folded in front of his  
chest. His glare still as strong as the second he began glaring at the said,  
"Stupid ass duck butt" in front of him.

Sasuke had had just about enough. He took a step toward the blond and  
grabbed both his arms in a tight grip.

"Hey!" Naruto screamed. "What do you think you are doing? Let go  
of me teme! Don't manhandle me!"

"Only if you stop with this stupidity!" Sasuke was shaking Naruto now.

"Oh, so now I'm stupid?" Naruto asked, with his eyebrows arched up,  
giving him a confused, yet aggravated look.

"Look, Sasuke, I don't know what the hell your problem is, but-"

"I love you."

"Don't start that with-"

Naruto was suddenly silence by a pair a pale lips upon his own. Just as his  
lips began to dance with Sasuke's, he forgot why he had started this  
fight in the first place.

_'That bastard cheated._' The blonde thought. But all thoughts quickly went out the door when he felt tight grip that once help him still loosed and moved to his lower back. The blond, realizing that he lost, put his arms around the older boys neck to bring him in closer.

* * *

I would like to thank Faydora!

She is an amazing beta, and I now officially love her! Thank you!


	3. Kiss Him

**When she stares at your lips, Kiss her.**

'_Why do I always agree to come here, I hate ramen, well, I don't hate it, I just...highly dislike it' _

Sasuke sat at Ichiraku watching his lover inhale bowl after bowl of ramen. He'd been dragged here day everyday by non other than Naruto. Sasuke tried to get him to eat other things, but when Sasuke offered him a tomato, Naruto just stared at him with him with those big blue eyes, then of course fell out laughing.

So now Sasuke sits here thinking of ways to destroy ramen. Maybe if he glared at it long enough it would spontaneously com-bust. Only one way to test that theory.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said interrupting Sasuke from his one-sided glaring match. Sasuke stopped what he was doing and turned toward Naruto.

"What Naru...to?" Sasuke stammered over his words, and an Uchiha **never **stammers over their words or anything else related to that. But just the way his lover was staring at him, made him stop in his tracks. Naruto was staring at his lips with those beautiful endless blue eyes, his head tilted slightly to the side in a cute way.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he quickly closed the gap between the two. Sasuke thought he might actually get some public action when Naruto latched his mouth against his chin then slowly kissed down his neck. Sasuke was about to unzip Naruto's flamboyant jacket, but a tanned hand stopped him.

"Sasuke, what do you think you are doing?" Naruto said in an annoyed voice, his attention already back on the bowl of ramen infront of him.

"I...you...wait, what?" Sasuke was speechless. He didn't understand what in the world just happened. One second hes showing the ramen who's boss. then hes making out with his boyfriend, and now he needs a cold shower.

"I was just getting a piece of ramen that was stuck on your face." Naruto said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sasuke suddenly stood up from his seat, put the money on the counter, and walked away, leaving behind a confused Naru-chan.

"Hey Sasuke, where ya goin?" Naruto said. His only reply were a few grumbles and something about stupid dobe and cold showers.

Ok, sorry.

I'm still getting used to posting things.

Uh, I'm not sure how to add a chapter!

Blah!

Beta needed


	4. Follow Him

**When she walks away from you mad, Follow her.**

Naruto stormed down the streets of Konoha with his hands gathered in a tight fist by his side.

The villagers looked just looked at him and either rolled their eyes or turned their heads already knowing this routine which happens every so often. The young children around the blond were giggling with their hands on their mouths while the adults started counting down of what was to come.

Just as they predicted, Sasuke Uchiha is following several steps behind him with his hands shoved deep in his pockets along with an angry red hand print on his right cheek. By now, he should know better than to try to molest Naruto in public.

* * *

Very short, yeah, I know.

Sorry.

Please Review


	5. Protect Him

When He's Scared, Protect Him.

Lightning danced across the sky of Konoha later followed by a roar of thunder as the rain pelted against the ground and anything in its way. The villagers and animals of Konoha long ago retreated to their shelters hoping to escape what was soon to come. Shops and restuarants closed early for the owners knew nobody would be foolish enough to come out in this weather.

Except one.

A tall, dark figure bulted across the rooftops, leaping over signs and ducking below trees that were too low. The harsh wind, bringing with it leaves and other pieces of debri, blew into the figure's face, making him lose his footing. Thinking quickly, he took out his kunia, stuck it into the rooftop, and swung his body around, regaining his footing, never once losing his momentum. Nothing was going to stop him from reaching his destination, especially not a stupid breeze and some weak twigs. Squinting his eyes, the figure realized he was getting closer to the end of his long journey as the large building came into his view.

The Uchiha Manor.

Jumping into the tree that shadowed the Manor, the figure skillfully opened the window. Not that he forgot his keys to go through the front door, he just didn't feel like fumbling in the dark to find the damn key hole. Silently he slipped into the room, taking notice that this was...used to be his parents room. Careful not to disturb any of the articles that once belonged to his parents, the raven quickly left the room and closed the door quietly behind him.

Upon entering the hallway, Sasuke, by instinct reached out for the nearest light switch. Learning quickly that the power was out, he made his way into the kitchen. Out of pure memorization of the blueprint of his household, he turned the corners and flew down the stairs expertly toward the kitchen, never once bumping into or falling over any objects. Opening the draw and rumaging through it, he found a candle and a match box, he set the long thin candle on counter. After making sure the candle found its balance, he gracefully swipt the match on the designated area, making the match's flamable side come to life. After coal black eyes narrowed so that they may get accustomed to the new source of light, he lit the candle. Rapidly waving his right hand to put out the flame of the match, he then ran it under water to make sure it was out.

Grabbing the candle off the counter, he looked around the kitchen to make sure nothing was out of place. A small smile came across his face as the remembered the events that took place in this kitchen with his lover. Now that he thinks about it..

Where was Naruto?

Leaving his sandles in the kitchen, he went in search of the blonde. Judging by how dark and how tired he was, it had to be around midnight. Not that Naruto shouldn't be asleep at this hour, its just that no matter how late, or early Sasuke would come home from a mission, his blond would always be the first one that blurred his vision. Countless times, Sasuke would tell him not to wait up for him, but Naruto refused to listen. Once the dobe stayed up so late, that the moment Sasuke walked through the door and Naruto had arms were around him, the idiot collapsed in his arms, dead tired with a small smile plastered on his face. No matter what, he'd always be there to greet Sasuke on his arrival back at home. So what makes tonight any different?

Going back up the stairs, Sasuke went toward the bedroom that he and Naruto shared. Walking into the bedroom, Sasuke didn't see anything out of place...which immediately put him on alert. Everything was were it would be, but nothing is were it **should** be. The sheets should have at least looked like somebody had been in them. Maybe Naruto was on a mission? No, because he would have left a note of some sort. And plus Naruto's ANBU fox mask was still hanging on the door handle were it would be, but it should be hanging on the hook in the closet were Naruto didn't have to look at it. The bedroom was too clean, nothing of his or Naruto's was on the floor, where the dobe should have forgotten it there.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, something was wrong. Very wrong. Taking a kunai from the pouch on his right leg, he carefully took in his surroundings. Where was Naruto? Did he go over to Iruka and Kakashi-sensai's house? Was he with Tsunade-sama? Did he go out and get ramen? No, not even Naruto was that stupid. Sasuke's racing thoughts were interrupted when he heard a small noise come from the bathroom. The grip on his weapon tightened as he made his way toward the bathroom door. Twisting the knob slowly to not make any sort of noise, Sasuke opened the door to see what was inside. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary..

Thunder Roared

Thats when he heard it again.

Sniffling, crying, sobbing. The weapon in Sasuke's hand dropped to the floor as he raced to the edge of the bathtub and his eyes grew wide with shock. There in the tub curled in a small ball was his dobe, his blonde, his lover, his Naruto. The blonde was shaking violently with his hands over his ears and tears seaping out of his tightly closed eyes. Sasuke didn't know what to say or do. What happened? Was he attacked? The raven growled. If Naruto was attacked, there will be hell to pay. Sasuke looked his blonde over, he didn't see any blood or bruisings. But he couldn't see the crying blonde's entire body.

Placing the candle on edge of the sink, Sasuke bent down to gently put one arm under Narutos legs and the other to support his back. Easily lifting Naruto out of the tub, he instantly getting worried that the blonde didn't even acknowledge his pressence. He was still shaking violently, crying, and had his tanned hands over sensitvie ears. Turning around and grabbing the candle, careful not to burn his precious blonde, he made his way back to the bedroom. He hissed when some of the hot wax dribbled down his hand, but quickly shook it off, his hand was not the problem, Naruto was.

After setting the candle down in the candle holder that was on perched on the nightstand, he gently placed the blonde on the bed, who immediately curled back up into a ball. Never had Sasuke seen Naruto look this vanuable, this fragile. Did his blonde not know that he was here? Checking again, Sasuke looked the blonde over, making sure to check every part of his flawless sun-kissed tanned skin for any sort of bleeding or bruises of the sort. Lifting up Naruto's shirt to check to see if the seal was the one that was causing Naruto's misery. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Sasuke reached out to crying blonde.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said, gently trying to call out to the boy. No answer. His lover continued sobbing and shaking. Sasuke did not understand. Not knowing what else to do, he gently grabbed Naruto's hands calling out to him again. Naruto feeling his hands being pulled away, instantly tried to bring them back to cover his ears, but Sasuke held a firm grip. Lightning flashed outsite lighting the entire room, and soon a loud roar of thunder echoed, shaking the house. Suddenly Naruto started thrashing around, kicking his legs, and throwing his head back. Soft whimpers escaped from his lips. Realization quickly dawned upon the Uchiha. Naruto was scared! No, scared was an understatement.

Naruto was terrified.

But of what? Quickly trying to calm down his petrified lover before he hurt somebody or himself, Sasuke laid himself over Naruto, pinning his struggling arms between both of their bodies and trapping Naruto's flailing legs under his. Sasuke made a face as he realized that his clothes were still soaked from the rain. His clothes clung to him like a second skin. Snapping out of his thoughts, Sasuke looked down at the blonde he was currently trying to sadate. Naruto was panting heavily trying to regain control of his breathing. Red tinting his cheeks. Ocean blue met coal black.

"Sas-sa-Sasuke..?" Naruto studdered, obviously shocked that that raven was on top of him, forcefully holding him down. Slowly Sasuke let go of Naruto's hands, but did not remove his body from his. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes, it was still evident that he was scared, but it seemed that he had calmed down. Even is it was just a little. Sasuke brought is hand up to gently stroke Naruto's whiskered cheek and softly kissed his lips; his way of telling that he was really there. Lean arms flew tightly around the raven's neck smashing him against the smaller body below him. He could hear shaky jumbled words of what sounded like his name. Seeing that there was no other option, Sasuke just let Naruto cry. Shifting so he could lay down beside his paranoid lover, Sasuke wrapped both arms around his lover's smaller frame pulling closer to his slightly bigger body. Sasuke then brought his hand hand up to caress through Naruto's golden spikes, soothing him. It wasn't before long that Naruto's breathing had evened out. Curious, Sasuke looked down at his golden lover. He was slightly surprised to find him asleep. His cheeks held a light pink tint to them and his eyes were a little puffy, evidence of what happended only moments before.

After holding Naruto a little while longer, he decided that he needed to get out of his wet clothing before he caught something. Ever so carefully, he slowly untangled himself with Naruto. He then draped the orange and black stiped comforter(1) over the sleeping form, before going off for a hot shower. Not before he took one last look at the figure sleeping in the king sized bed. He then preceded to step into the bathroom for his very well needed hot shower.

Sasuke didn't take long in the shower for the fear that Naruto would wake up and not see him, thus having another spazz attack. Turning toward his dresser, he quickly got dressed in a navy blue tank and some lose fitting gray sweat pants. When he was finished with his task he crawled back into the bed close to Naruto wrapping his arms back around his dobe closing his eyes.

"...Sasuke?" Naruto's quiet whisper broke through the night. As a reflex, he tightened his grip on Naruto.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Sasuke said with his eyes still closed.

"No, I'm just glad you're home." Naruto said snuggling even closer to Sasuke's natural body heat. Then all was quiet, except for the small breathing sounds Naruto was emitting.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said, opening his eyes and looking down at Naruto, breaking the silence. "What happended to you back there? I was at a loss what to do..or what to say. I was worried that I couldn't reach you." It was the truth, he was worried. He'd never seen Naruto in a position like that, looking so...broken. Like all hope was gone. He felt Naruto tense within his arms as if his blond could read his thoughts. He instantly ran a sooting hand down his back to calm him.

"Sorry about that Sasuke." Naruto started. "It's just that, when I was young, at the orphanage and all through my childhood, I never had anybody to tell me that a storm was...you know, just a storm. There was nobody to tell me that it wasn't going to hurt me or try to take me away." He drew in a quick shakey breath, his hand around the fabric of Sasuke's shirt tightened. "Sasuke, it was terrifying."

Sasuke silenced Naruto from saying anything else by mashing him more into his body. "Oh Naruto.." Sometimes, Sasuke forgots that Naruto was an orphan. He, himself was an orphan too, but not from birth. He had had parents, a family, it wasn't as long as he wanted but he had enjoyed the pleasures of having one. He remembered his Mother's loving touch and his Father's stern voice. Even Itachi's smile. All of that was gone now, but nether the less, he still remembered. Naruto, on the other hand never experienced any of that. He never had a Mother to soothe him, to kiss his scraped knees after a day in the park or to sing him sleep. He spended his first stages of life in an orphanage where his caregivers(2) didn't give a damn about him. They probably just laughed when he was scared of the thunder and lightning. Sasuke involuntaryly let out a low, dangerous growl.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice snapped out of Sasuke's nonexistant flashback. "I'm sorry, you think it's silly for me to still be afraid of that, huh?"

"No. It's something that was out of your hands, Naruto and I understand that." Sasuke said. "I just wish I would have returned home sooner, I had known that was how you felt." Naruto was about to interrupt him. "Shh, Naruto. It's ok. I don't ever want you to feel helpless like that again. As long as I am living, I will protect you, that includes big scary storms." He received a half-hearted jab in the ribs from Naruto with a whispered, "Bastard."

Sasuke smiled at his lover. "I love you too." He then placed a soft kiss on Naruto's forehead. "Now, it's time to sleep. You and I both need it since we have been awake all night." Sasuke tightened his hold around Naruto ready to close his tired eyes..

"Sasuke...?"

"Yes." Was a tired reply

"Thank you." A small smile was spread across the two faces. Then both drifted off to an effortless sleep.

And it continued to rain.

* * *

Oh meh gosh!

I am so very, very, very sorry! I fell bad for abondoning my story like that. Its just that so much stuff has happened over these past hundred months! _

In all honesty, I wrote this like in September...I think. I wrote it right before Hurricane Ike hit Texas. (Which left me without power for two terrible weeks.) But I just had to edit a lot of unneeded stuffs out because I rewrote the conclusion like twenty million times! And it got me like uber fustrated to I left it alone...for months... _

Well now I'm back! Oh check yes!

As for this chapter, I was afraid that Naruto turned out too girly, but then I just threw it out the window. (1) I thought it was a very cute compromise with the orange and black comforter. Took me forever to spell that word right (2) Did anybody ever wonder why "Caregiver" and "Caretaker" mean the same thing? Or maybe it's just me.

**Important Notice: I noticed that I got lots of people who added this story to their favorites/story alerts. With that said, I would love for you guys to leave a review too, you know? I got like 20 favorites alerts and only 4 reviews. I would be oh so very helpful to leave reviews to let me know what I can improve or like major typos and whatnot. So please R&R**

By the way! I'd like to thank my lovely Beta, Faydora! She's amazingly amazing!! Love you Faydora.


End file.
